


A series of unfinished Batflash one shots

by faithdc15



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: So I had abandoned some of my batflash one shots mainly because of a huge writers block or I was too lazy to finish them. So yeah feel free to inbox or comment if you want me to finish some of the one shots here!Summaries are posted every chapter enjoooy





	1. Lips so good I forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> In which Bruce Wayne is a college professor and Barry Allen is his student.
> 
> This is completely AU and the justice league members doesn’t have any powers here.

Three things.

There are three things that Bruce Wayne had noticed ever since he accepted his job at the college university in Central City. 

Number 1: the university is very open and not that crowded. He expected it to be swarming with students in every area but it is spacious. He even have his own office which he is very thankful for considering the fact that he is a private person and doesn’t want to mingle around with other college professors.

Number 2: When it comes to the students, most of them seemed to be doing a great job in their studies. Its either they are very studious or they are focus on throwing a party at some sorority. He would catch some of the students having a hangover the next day at his 9:30 class but he would never call them out for it. He doesn’t want to admit it but he is very impressed on how they would even have the energy to attend class with a massive hangover.

Number 3: He is mildly intrigued at the young awkward boy who is sitting in front of his creative writing class also known as Barry Allen. 

 

Bruce doesn’t know why he is interested at the younger guy but the minute Barry bit his lip when trying to concentrate at the quiz he loses it. He felt his dick hardened and after the bell had rung, he quickly went to the teacher’s bathroom and furiously jerked off. He had come within three minutes. 

After that, all Bruce could ever think about was Barry’s plump red lips. He would sometimes jack off at night imagining what it must feel like to have Barry’s luscious lips around his dick. He would imagine how Barry would bob his head up and down and how Barry would look up and give him his infamous puppy dog eyes and he would cum less than five minutes at the mere thought. 

\---

He arrived at the university around 8:30am and went straight to his office. He has arrange a whole new study plan that would help his students be more professional when it comes to writing an article about their chosen topic. 

When he is about to get a cup of coffee he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Enter.” Bruce said before clearing his throat.

The door opened to reveal Diana Prince, another college professor. Bruce won’t admit it but he had a little crush on the 32 year old professor. 

“I was just wondering if you want to join us for drinks tonight? Arthur’s birthday is today and he wants every college professor to tag along.”

Bruce rose an eyebrow and shrugged. He doesn’t want to come off as rude but he doesn’t know who Arthur is. Was it the football coach? 

“Uh, I’ll think about it.” He offered a timid smile and Diana nodded.

“Okay. Just come by the teacher’s lounge around 6pm.” She smiled at Bruce then left.

Bruce checked the time and hurried himself to get a cup of coffee before going to his classroom. 

\---

He walked timidly and rubbed his eyes a few times when he entered his class. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw a very early Barry Allen seating in his usual seat.

Why was Barry Allen so early, anyway? The younger guy seemed to focus reading his book and didn’t even noticed Bruce entering the classroom.

Bruce cleared his throat and sat at the teacher’s chair which is in front of Barry’s seat.

This caught Barry’s attention and his cheeks reddened as he mumbled an apology at Bruce. 

“Why are you so early, Mr Allen?” Bruce asked curiously and Barry shrug

“I wanted to do some advance reading so that I can be prepared for our next lesson, sir.”


	2. Comfortable silence is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of funny how everything fell apart ever since we started being comfortable with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry Allen seemed to remember almost everything while he was waiting for someone in a coffee shop

Barry remembers everything. He has a habit of remembering even the smallest details of a person, whether they were his old bully in primary school or the kind stranger who had given him free ice cream when he was 10 years old, he remembers everything. He is still figuring out if it is a curse or a blessing. 

So it was no surprised to him when he remembers that distinctive expensive cologne he often smells on one of his past league members. He remembers their very first meeting together. He remembers the way the intimidating and powerful man looked straight at him and asked him if he has superpowers.  
He remembers how the man had saved him from falling when they were fighting Steppenwolf, he remembers how the man defended him because Arthur was starting to get pissed at him for always asking questions regarding to dolphins. 

He remembers the very first time he fell for the man. Not just any man, it was batman; Bruce Wayne. 

He looked back and then was disappointed to realize that it was a different businessman. He slumped back in his chair and continued to sip his coffee while waiting for someone. He sighed to himself and let him reminisce the day when everything fell apart. 

Barry Allen remembered everything. Especially that one eventful day when he had broken his leg and was on bed rest. He remembered how Bruce decided that he should stay in his place for a while until he will get better and because Bruce doesn’t think that Barry should be alone with a broken leg and no one will be able to look after him. Barry remembered that somehow between eating chicken soup and having personal conversation with Bruce Wayne, he realized that he was falling in love.   
He was falling in love with one of his league members and he swore on himself because he is stupid. Yes, Barry thinks that he is stupid and an idiot for falling in love with batman. More so he is stupid enough to think that Bruce will ever love him back. 

But after two weeks of Bruce taking care of him, they somehow ended up between each other’s arms and were kissing passionately. Barry remembered the way Bruce’s lips felt like. It was soft and warm. Barry felt safe and at home whenever he was kissing Bruce.   
When he got better, Bruce decided that he should just live with him at his manor and Barry agreed. Everything was simply amazing and after a few months of secretly dating, Bruce announced to the entire league that he and Barry were a thing. Clark didn’t mind, Diana was happy for them, Victor was neutral because he doesn’t know what to feel at the fact that two of his league members are dating, and Arthur just doesn’t care as long as it doesn’t messed up their work. 

Barry and Bruce were happy and in love. That’s all that mattered.

Barry thought that it was kind of funny how everything fell apart ever since we started being comfortable with each other. 

He didn’t even how all of their petty fights and screaming at each other lead to him leaving the league.


End file.
